Será?
by Nat King
Summary: Série de diálogos entre Naruto e Gaara, sobre diversos temas. Confiram \o/
1. Será que ele é?

**Uhuu, fim do mundo chegando e o que eu faço? UMA NOVA FIC! o/ /aloka**

**Essa em especial é mais uma brincadeirinha: cada capítulo é uma discussão entre Naruto e Gaara sobre qualquer tema que venha à mente (quem ler pode sugerir, eu dedico o capítulo à pessoa :D). E então, quem se arrisca?**

**Beijos! *-***

**P.S.: O primeiro capítulo tem como ajudante e contribuinte a Nina gemt, muito amor *O***

**P.S.S.: Contém palavreado esdrúxulo, erros de ortografia, "carinhas" e todo o restante do que se precisa para uma FIC dessas. XD **

**.**

- Acho que o Sasuke é gay.

- Será?! O.O

**Tema do dia: Será que ele é?**

- Pensa comigo: ele teve o pescoço mordido por um homem que gosta de cobras: tempo depois, fugiu com ele. Suspeito, não? Ô.õ

- Mas isso não significa nada! Ô.Ô

- Ah não? Não é ele que vive com o pescoço marcadinho? xD

- ...

- Admita, Naruto: seu melhor amigo é suspeito. u-u

- Bem... Ah, cara, perdi até a vontade de comer ramén! D:

- Mentira sua. ¬¬

- Tem razão. .-. Mas será mesmo? o-o

- Não é ele que vive com a camisa aberta perto de todos aqueles homens? o.õ

- Opa, é mesmo. .-.

- E não vive conversando com aquele tal de Kabuto que, por "coincidência" é fundido com a cobrinha do Orochimaru? '-'

- ... Toda minha vida perdeu o sentido agora. ._.

- Viu? Você estava correndo atrás de uma borboleta o tempo todo. Pra quê tanto papo de "volta pra Vila" se era só gritar: "OLHA A COBRA!"? u-u

- Não me conformo! D:

- Você é muito besta, Naruto. Certeza que é Hokage? ¬¬

- Cala a boca, você faz a sobrancelha! ò.ó

- Eu nasci _**SEM**_ sobrancelha, Naruto. ¬¬°

- Isso não diminui sua culpa. u-u

- Se eu não tive controle sobre esse fato hormonal, não tenho culpa nenhuma. -.-'

- Há-há. ¬¬

- Não foi ele que sentou em cima do computador porque disseram que tinha "dado pau"? .-.

- Chega, ok? ¬¬

- Por que ficou irritado? Por acaso... XD

- Por acaso nada! É que eu sempre quis ser como ele... D:

- E pensar em ser uma borboleta te deixa com indigestão? xD

- Sim... -

- Vamos ao que interessa: ele nunca deu em cima de você? =u=

- Claro que não! OOO:

- Ah não? E aquele beijo que aconteceu "sem querer" quando entraram para o mesmo time? XD

- VOCÊ CAVOCOU MEU PASSADO, FILHO DA PUTA! Ò.Ó

- Só comento o que me disseram... u-u

- Sei... e-ê Mas, e a sua irmã? u-u

- Temari? o-o

- É a única irmã que você tem, correto? Ou o Kankurou também esconde alguma coisa? =u=

- Vai se ferrar ¬¬

- Ahá! Eu sabia! Nesse caroço tem angu!

- _"Nesse angu tem caroço_". Não sabe nem formular uma frase, vai saber diferenciar a homossexualidade de alguém? -.-'

- VOCÊ ME ENTENDEU! Sua irmã tem mais pelo na perna que eu!

- Ou talvez você tenha pelo de menos. Que estranho: faz depilação, Naruto? xD

- Maldito, pode ir parando!

- Não comecei nada, foi você que enfiou a irmã no meio u-u

- Seu irmão não escapa: O KANKUROU BRINCA DE BARBIE!

- ...Oi? o.õ

- Oi, tudo bem? =D

- Morra ¬¬

- Seu irmão podia ter escolhido _q-u-a-l-q-u-e-r_ coisa para usar como arma, mas nããããão, ele tem que escolher bonequinhas! O: Suspeito, não, senhor Kazekage? =u=

- Suspeito é você usar laranja.

- Qual o problema em usar laranja?! Ò.Ó

- Cor de menina.

- Sério isso? ¬¬

- Seriíssimo, em Suna as garotas usam muito laranja, foi a cor do vestido da Matsuri em nosso noivado. ^^

- ... Mas em Konoha é normal! D:

- Só você usa. u-u

- E isso significa que eu sou gay?!

- Se não é, por que se irrita tanto? XD

- Pode tentar me desconcertar, mas eu ganhei essa discussão, Naruto.

- VOCÊ USA DELINEADOR!

- Eu? o-o

- Sim! Viu só: tudo preto! *esfrega dedão no olho* E a prova d'água! Nem sai!

- São olheiras ¬¬

- ... É?

- É ¬¬

- ... Lasqueira.

- Agora, eu te perdoo se concordar comigo numa coisa: Lee e Guy.

- O que é que tem? o-o

- São gays, não é possível: Cabelo combinando, sobrancelhas grossas e pintadas. Sério, eu vi eles retocando antes de uma luta =.=

- Será? D:

- E aquelas roupas? Ok, você pode usar laranja, mas...

- Ô! Ò.Ó

- Enfim, você pode usar laranja, mas e eles? LYCRA! Temari usa lycra pra ir na ginástica!

- Mas ela é homem!

- Então o Shikamaru é veado, porque eles estão saindo juntos ¬¬

- Droga ):

- O quê?

- Perdi minha chance de te encher o saco xD

- Me conformo sabendo que seu irmão brinca de boneca xD

- Não brinca ¬¬

- ELE TAMBÉM LAVA O CABELO DELAS?! XD

- Vai pro inferno ¬¬

- XD

- Mas você não conseguiu provar que seu amiguinho Sasuke é homem u-u

- Ele é. ¬¬

- Tantos anos vivendo com uma menina pra usar ela como osso? Ele só comia ela nesse sentido, né? XD

- PÔ, A KARIN É UMA UZUMAKI!

- Idiota como tal u-u

- Vamos parar por aqui, eu pago hoje e você se enfia naquele deserto e some, ok?

- Por que quer que eu suma? Vai ver o Sasuke é? XD

- Gaara... ¬¬

- Eu, não gaste meu nome. u-u

- Some, por favor!

- Até na hora de brigar você é educado. Suspeito, não? XD

- EU VOU PRA CASA!

- E esse seu cabelo ao vento? Você usa Pantene, fala sério! XD

- ... É dove ._.

- Sério? ._.

- Não, jumento, só uso Elséve! u-u

- Ah. ._.

- Vou indo, até mais u-u

- ._.

- Ah, aproveita e faz uma hidratação nesse seu cabelo: piolho morreu de colesterol alto, hein? u-u

- ._.

- E tem mais: isso tudo é recalque seu! E recalque, bate no brilho dos meus cabelos e volta, tá? u-u

- ... ._. Sinto medo ._.

- Até mais ^^ *andando feliz para casa*

- Essa coca-cola é fanta ._. *boladíssimo*

*tigela de ramén na cabeça*

- Agora para de me irritar, cabeção! Ò.Ó

- Você tava mentindo? DDD:

- Claro né? -.-'

- Que coisa ._.

- Te enganei bem, não? xD

- Pois é... Por quê será que consegue imitar um gay tão bem? XD

- CANSEI, VOU PRA CASA, ADEUS! Ò.Ó

- Um a zero xD

- Eu ainda te pego, Gaara! -.-'

- Me pega? Uuuh... xD

- -.-' Deus, eu grudei chiclete na cruz ¬¬

**.**

**LOL eu ri xD Dorguei ao longo do capítulo, mas, não quero me gabar, sei que muita coisa não fica boa e a gente se mata de rir xD E aí? Quem aprova? Alguma dica de tema? =D**

**Beijos e até mais!**

**P.S.: Nick, não nos mate =u=**


	2. Pretty Womans

**Hello, peoples! \o/ Que bom que não demorou para ter retorno esse projeto, hauhahahuahah. YukiYuri, como foi você a primeira pessoa a se manifestar, o capítulo do dia vai para você. Quanto a quem possivelmente leu/está lendo, qual o próximo tema? É com vocês ;D**

**Kissus *-***

.

- Cara, eu acho que a TenTen dá um caldo ._.

- Será? o-o

**Tema do dia: Pretty Womans**

- É, sabe como dizem: as quietinhas são as piores ;D

- Você que o diga... xD

- Ô, minha noiva ¬3¬

- Ela pode te largar a qualquer momento u3u

- Será? ;3;

- Tenho certeza u-ú

- Hina-chan... TOT

- Pare de drama, eu só estava brincando -.-'

- Ah tá =3

- Mas, a Mitsashi é meio... Sem curva.

- "Curvas da estrada de Santos" nem rola cantar pra ela, né? XD

- HAHUAHUHAUHUAHUAHUAHU sim XD

- Até eu tenho mais bunda, LOL

- E você fica comparando o tamanho do seu traseiro? o.õ

- Quero dizer que ela tem corpo de homem ¬¬

- Como sabe, já viu muitos? XD PERAÍ: já viu o dela? O:

- Dá pra parar de insinuar que eu sou veado?! Ò.Ó E não, não vi ela nua. ¬¬

- Se bem que, se visse, não faria diferença. XD

Ambos: HAUHAHUAHAHAHUAHUAHUAHUA.

- Ok, diga uma mulher que vale sua admiração. ^^

- Temari =D

- Você não a achava masculina demais? ¬¬

- Mas as pernas dela tem uma 'masculinidade' muito da atraente =u=

- -'

- Shikamaru disse que é tipo segurar uma égua e...

- ÉGUA?! o-o

- É, sabe, pernas longas e fortes e tals...

- Vou matá-lo e fazer parecer suicidio ¬¬

- Agora, falando em pernas... *passa Hanabi*

- ... sua cunhada parece um sabiá.

Ambos: HUAHAHHAUHAHAHAHAHUAHU

- Como ela é pentelha, meu Deus! -'

- _'Pentelho'_ é algo que ela nem deve ter ainda. XD

- HAHUUHAAHUHAHAHU pois é XD. E a Ino?

- Meio magrela demais o.õ

- Meio? Ela é toda magra! De frente, parece que ela tá de lado, e de lado ninguém vê!

- Por isso prefiro a Matsuri: corpo no lugar, curvas nos locais exatos e lugares onde minhas mãos se encaixam perfeitamente =u=

- Ah, eu prefiro a Hina-chan *-*

- Depois de anos ignorando que ela te amava, é bom mesmo que prefira ¬¬

- POXA! TOT

- Mas, uma coisa é certa: ela tem mais peito que todas as citadas até agora! XD

- Você repara? ¬¬°

- Quem não repara? ¬¬

- Okay... ):

- O que te consola é que a Tsunade tem mais peito que todo o país do fogo unido! XDD

- Mas a Tsunade-obaa-chan chega a ser um exagero de comissão de frente. '-'

- Disseram que quando ela entra numa banheira, os seios flutuam como duas bexigas '-'

- Tenso ._.

- Sabe o que mais me dá medo na Tenten? .

- Sabaku no Gaara com medo? OOO:

- TNC -'-

- Foi mal xD Enfim, o que?

- Aquelas _bolas _na cabeça dela ._.

- Os coques? o.o

- Sim... Percebeu que eles não desmancham mas nem com a luta mais fodida do mundo? =.=

- Pior... '-'

- O que deve ter ali? Fico imaginando: algum metal pesado? Ou, sei lá, chumbinho? =.=

- Deve passar alguma espécie de cera, vai saber '-'

- Será que se ela acertar alguém com aquelas bolas, mata? =.=

- Ia ser tenso na autópsia constar como 'motivo da morte: boladas' .-.

- Sério, é como ter um soco inglês redondo na cabeça...

- ... Vou tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez que eu encher o saco dela .-.

- Sim .-.

- Mas, me diga: Matsuri deve ser um amorzinho =3

- Claro, aí eu faço algo que ela não gosta e simplesmente vou parar no sofá da sala -'

- Ela te faz dormir na sala? o-o

- É muito estranho, eu deito no colchão e acordo no sofá o-o'

- Esquisito isso =.=

- Já que tocou no assunto, o que é aquela Karin? D:

- Já falei para não citar ela, é uma Uzumaki ¬3¬

- Mas eu estava chegando outro dia e, do nada, ela quase me ataca! D:

- Ela só tem um certo tipo de desvio... ;o;

- Mental, só pode ¬¬

- Mas aquele jeito de secretária sexy renderia um bom pornô...

- Gaara! D:

- Que é?! ò.ó Vai dizer que, aquela saia curta, a blusa justa e os óculos na ponta do nariz não te fazem lembrar alguns vídeos do redtube? ò.ó

-... Você não tem provas u-u

- Seu e-mail ficou gravado no meu computador u-u

- *poker face*

- E ela tem um par de seios, pequenos sim, mas no lugar, redondinhos, entende? =u=

- Não posso falar de outros seios que não sejam da Hina-chan o-o Da última vez ela ouviu e ferrou-se tudo o-o

- Ela gritou com você? ._.

- Pior: ficou em silêncio.

- Mas isso ela já faz! XD

- Foi um silêncio tenso, acusador... =.=

- Mas, convenhamos, melhor ela ficar quieta do que gritar: que vozinha hein?

- O que tem a voz da Hinata agora? ¬¬

- Muito fina, sei lá, parece um gatinho miando! D:

- Ô ¬¬

- Sério! E quando fica nervosa e fala rápido? MEU DEUS, parece uam tentativa de comunicação com golfinhos! O:

- Parou ¬¬

- Certo... xD MAS... Está pensando o mesmo que eu? XD

- Acho que sim... XD

- O que é aquela Sakura? LOL

- E pensar que já gostei dela '-'

- Seu inútil u-u

- Sakura-chan é tipo... Aterrorizante '-'

- Agressiva, sem um pingo de feminilidade u-u

- Uma pessoa reta que nem uma porta tem feminilidade? XD

- OS SEIOS DELA PARECEM DUAS ESPINHAS, TÁ LIGADO!? XD

- HUAHAUHAHUHUAHUAHUA CARA, SERÁ QUE SE ESPREMER SOME?

Ambos: HAUHAUHAHUAHAHUHAUAHUA

- E aquela cabelo? Na minha época de Ensino Fundamental, meninas pintavam o cabelo daquela cor com papel crepom XD

- Lembra da segunda fase do Digimon? A menina tinha o cabelo igual XD

- Sakura deve ser fã XD

- E aqueles olhos? =.=

- Enormes dez vezes maiores do que um olho humano normal D:

- Se fossem dez vezes maiores ela seria um monstro, Naruto ¬¬

- Mas sim, parecem dois pratos redondos D:

- Meio deformada hauhahahuahuah

- Por isso o Sasukemo não quis ela XD

- Não quis quem? =.= *Sakura aparece*

Ambos: *pokerface*

- Devo lembrar, senhor Sabaku, que fui eu a responsável por cuidar do ferimento dos seus homens durante a guerra. Lembra? ¬¬

- Sim senhora o-o'

- E você, Naruto: posso te matar com um soco, lembra? ¬¬

- Sim o-o'

- Eu vou indo ¬¬ *sai*

- Gaara... Entendeu alguma coisa que ela disse?

- Eu não. Tava muito distraído olhando aquela testa! XD

- HUAHUAHAHUAHUAHUAHUA VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA!

- Vai dizer, um boing pode pousar nela XD

- Mano, quero morrer seu amigo XD

- Ela acha que mulher mandará, um dia, em Sabaku no Gaara? ¬¬ *toca telefone* Moshi-moshi? *fica ouvindo* Certo, amor =.=

- Não manda né, Gaara? =u=

- Vai ver se o cacete do Sasuke tá na esquina -'-

- Nem tá. u-u

-...

- Oh, shit -.-'

- Como sabe disso? XD

- VÁ A MERDA, RUIVINHO!

- HAHAHUAHUAHUUHAHUA DOIS A ZERO, RAPOSINHA!

- Veado -.-'

- Não sou eu que tenho 'nove rabos' para dar xD

-... I can't '-' *vai pra casa*

- Gaara, win \o/ *toca telefone* Tô indo, amor, calma, calma... =u= EU DISSE CALMA, MULHER! D: *tu tu tu tu* Hoje é dia de dormir no sofá -.-'

**.**

**Aloka! E mais um foi \o/**

**YukiYuri, essa foi para você, o que acha? XD**

**E Isa, qual sua opinião final? ^^**

**Bom, não tenho muito o que dizer mas, reviews são bem-vindas, sabem? :B (?)**

**Hahuauha, ja ne *-***


	3. Biorene Trata & Nutre

**Hello, again! \õ/**

**Quem aqui quer mais um capítulo ergue as mãos! (?) **

**O tema de hoje – o lindo e longo cabelo de Hyuuga Neji xD - foi sugestão de uchiha itachi-san. Bóra conferir?**

**Boa leitura, kissus :***

**.**

- Sabe? Acho que o Neji usa Pantene... '-'

-... ._.

- Não vai perguntar "será?"? .-.

**Tema do dia: Biorene Trata & Nutre**

- Você e seus papos estranhos... e-ê

- Ah, vai dizer: aquela vibe _Pocahontas_ dele é meio suspeita... XD

- Nisso, você tem razão... XD

- E aquele cabelo maravilhosamente sedoso, brincando ao sabor do vento...

- Menos e-e

- É exagerado... e-e

- O que sugere? .-.

- Que a gente descubra seu segredo capilar! \o/

- ... o.õ

- Preciso saber se é natural ou não! D:

- O que isso muda sua vida? .-.

- Gaara, eu sei que você tem tanto veneno quanto eu, qual seu problema hoje? ¬¬

- Nada, apenas dor nas costas e-e

- Dormiu na sala, campeão? XD

- Morra ¬¬

- Sugiro Pantene u-u

- Hm... Não me parece Pantene .-.

- Sei lá, Pantene tem o tal do D-Pantenol que auxilia na prevenção do ressecamento, tem proteção térmica e mantém os fios com elasticidade ^^

- ... Você é estranho e-e

- Fala como se lavasse seu cabelo com sabão de pedra ¬¬

- Eu lavava ._.

- Aff, sério? ._.

- Sim, mas então eu descobri TRESsemé e tudo mudou! \8D/

- É bom? Nunca usei .-.

- É ótimo, uso a versão para cabelos coloridos :D

- Eu alterno com um do Phytoervas de camomila, tira o amarelado do loiro =D

- Caham, voltemos para o assunto Hyuuga u-u

- Sim u-u

- A versão para cabelos lisos da TRESsemé me parece boa, a Matsuri usa... '-'

- Mas ela tem cabelo fino... O do Neji é meio grosso.

- Já sentiu, Hokage? XD

- E como não? Quando ele resolve soltar aquele chumaço ao vento, mais parece propaganda da Wella ò.ó

Ambos: ... WELLA! D:

- Só pode ser u-u

- Para esvoaçar daquele jeito? u-u

- Mas não, espera: cabelos ao vento é coisa de Beauty Color o.õ

- É mesmo! o-o

- E agora? Qual das um milhão de versões ele usa? e-e

- Existem tantas D:

- Mas espera, a Beauty Color só faz tinta de cabelo, seu besta ¬¬

- Maus... D:

- Hm... E aquele corte de cabelo? XD

- Fio reto desde os quatro anos, uma coisa louca XD

- O que rola a boca miúda é que ele usa ampolas de hidratação XD

- É esse o babado de Suna? Aqui em Konoha é fato confirmado!

- Estavam querendo oferecer um cachê para ele participar de uma propaganda de shampoo!

- UAHAUHAHAUUHAUHAHUA AI MEU DEUS, E ELE?!

- Sei lá, o ninja é daqui u-u

- E, já percebeu que ele sempre balança a cabeça lentamente para que o cabelo esvoace? XD

- PARECE A BEYONCÉ DESFILANDO! XD

- O sol batendo naqueles cabelos meio que ofusca metade da vila e-e

- Muito óleo hidratante?

- Hinata disse que é leave-in '-'

- É o quê? .-.

- Um tipo de condicionador que não tira da cabeça '-'

- E não fica seboso? e-ê

- Sei lá, não fico passando a mão ¬¬

- Mas, continuemos: será que ele faz hidratação?

- Que é isso? '-'

- Aqueles potes de creme pra colocar no cabelo e deixar por um tempo.

- Ah, junto com uma touca de bolinhas de isopor? A Hina tem! XD

- Imagine como ele fica com ela!

Ambos: HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHA

- Será? XD

- Não duvido nada. Do jeito que ele é _cuidadoso_... xD

- Ouvi falar que ele encomendou pela internet uma escova com cerdas siliconadas para evitar "a quebra dos fios" XD

- É uma bichona... XD

- Mas eu achei legal, sei lá, um Hokage não pode ser careca, talvez eu compre uma e...

- Parou por aí, Naruto ¬¬

- ¬3¬' Ainda estou em dúvida sobre a marca '-'

- Pergunte, ué u-u

- Aham, falou o machão que treme todo pela Sakura u-u

- Pro inferno, você ò.ó

- Elséve u-u

- Marca de mercado? o.õ

- Qual o problema? Tem aminoácidos de alguma coisa e uns silicones que protegem alguma fibra capilar...

- Sei lá, dá caspa '-'

- Não mais que Seda! O:

- Usei Seda e meu cabelo parecia ter sido mastigado pro um cachorro, foi horrível!

- Eu lembro! XD

- Me perguntaram se eu usava shampoo de laranja, por causa do bagaço ¬¬

- Piadinha ruim, hein cara? XD

- Prometi esmagar todos com meus caixões de areia se a palhaçada continuasse ¬¬

- Deu certo?

- Sim, ninguém mais tocou no assunto... Ninguém vivo pelo menos u-u

- o-o'

- Hey, falando no demônio... XD

- Que é que tem eu? ò.ó

- ... Falei do Neji, não da Kurama ¬¬

- Ah :3

- Bom dia, Neji =D

Neji: Bom dia, Kazekage ¬¬

- Sempre tão cortês, não? e-e

- Sabe, Neji, eu e o Gaara estávamos nos perguntando qual marca de shampoo você usaria para ter cabelos tão "fabulosos" =D

- o-o' Nós vamos morrer D:

Neji: Ah, isso? Uso Biorene 8D

Ambos: ...Oi? o.õ

Neji: Sim, porque Biorene Trata & Nutre. Também nas versões para cabelos secos – excelente para quem mora em regiões de clima seco e desertos, e para cabelos claros, ótimo para quem é muito ocupado como o Hokage =D

- Uuuh, esse sou eu! *3*

- Cala a boca, Naruto, ele tá fazendo propaganda ¬¬

- Okay... ):

Neji: Não querem nada? ¬¬

- Não ¬¬

- Não ):

- Nem amostras grátis? XD

- AÍ É OUTRA HISTÓRIA! :D

- Que isso, Gaara? .-.

- It's free, meu amigo u-u

Neji: Eu vou indo, esse estresse acaba com o brilho das minhas madeixas u-u

- Etto... e-ê

- MAS QUE É ISSO?! O:

- Que foi, Gaara? D:

- Ele me deu sachês para cabelos cacheados! ò.ó

- Ô dó XD

- Isso não se faz, vou lá trocar u3u *sai*

- Ai, ai... Só eu que não me vendo mesmo XD

Tio do Rámen: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOLHA A AMOSTRA GRÁTIS DE RÁMEN HOJE! SÓ HOJE!

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU QUEEEEEEEEEEEERO! /o/ *sai enlouquecidamente*

**XxXxXx**

**Nem se vende. Sei ¬¬**

**uchiha itachi-san****, que achou do cap? É importante saber sua opinião, porque né, o tema foi seu, e caso não tenha curtido, diga outro tema de seu interesse que eu tento me redimir XD**

**A opinião dos outros leitores é sempre bem-vinda, tanto negativa quanto positiva *-*/ ou seja: reviews, reviews *¬***

**Qual o próximo tema? :D**

**Ja ne =D**


	4. Tia Turbina

**Uhuu, taí minha gente mais um capítulo de Será? ! \o/ O tema da semana novamente pertence a uchiha itachi-san. Quem quiser se manifestar, pode mandando os temas XD**

**Boa leitura!**

.

- Acho que a Tsunade-obaa-chan é uma jinchuriki =.=

- Será? .-.

**Tema do dia: Tia Turbina**

- Só pode, os seios dela são muito grandes para serem reais ._.'

- Talvez seja a genética, sei lá '-'

- Nenhuma genética é tão grande D:

- Ela não disse que era o excesso de pele que ela jogava para, bom... A comissão de frente? .-.

- Deve ser mais que isso '-'

- E que tipo de demônio seria assim? ¬¬

- Sei lá... Uma vaca? ._.

- HUAHAHAHUHUAHHAHUA DEMÔNIO DE DUAS TETAS!

- HAHUAHUAHUAAHAHUHAU

- Ai, ai, chorei XD

- Faz sentido, não? XD

- Só se fosse um juubi desconhecido '-'

- Bom, eu não conheço nenhuma vaca juubi de duas tetas '-'

- ... É... '-'

- E ele concentraria chakra bem na glândula mamária, formando então o tamanho surreal dos seios dela! \°o°/

- Haja sutiã XD

- Sou um gênio u-u

- Ou um babaca ¬¬

- Ô ò.ó

- Pode ser... Prótese de silicone u-u

- Daquele tamanho? Romperia a pele '-'

- Tem uma ideia melhor? ¬¬

- Bexigas ^^

- Essa é sua ideia melhor? -.-'

- E por que não? =D

- Porque se assim fosse, já teriam estourado ou murchado ¬¬

- Já são murchos XD

- Né XD

- Sutiã de bombinha \o/

- Daqueles que você bombeia pra crescer?

-É =D

- Olha, seria uma boa, mas nunca vi ela bombeando nada .-.

- Pois é :/

- Bojo?

- Não, sutiã de bojo deixa o par durinho, entende? XD

- Sim XD

- SUTIÃ COM ARO! É infalível u-u

- Como sabe? Já usou? XD

- Minha esposa usa ¬¬

- Ah, então quer dizer que a comissão da Matsuri é menor que aquilo? LOL

- Você repara? ¬¬'

- Caham, questão de análise u-u'

- Posso analisar suas entranhas se quiser ò-ó

- Calma, foco, foco D:'

- Tudo bem... ¬¬

- ^^"

- Não tenho mais ideias '-'

- Enchimento õ/

- Talvez seja um jutsu de ilusionismo...

- Enchimento õ/

- ...criando ampliação na parte da frente...

- Enchimento õ/

- Cala a boca! ò.ó

- Enchimento... ;-;

- Já falamos sobre isso, sem chance! ò.ó

- Mas não pode ser um jutsu também, o Konohamaru já sentiu eles! ò.ó

- Então me diga uma hipótese melhor! ò.ó

- Ela foi ama de leite :D

- ... É o que? o.õ

- Ama de leite, aquela pessoa que dá leite pra criança que nem é dela! :D

- Quer dizer que eles são grandes por estarem cheios de... leite? o.õ

- Na minha cabeça não soou tão ridiculo :B

- ¬¬'

- O que foi, Kazekage? Vai dizer que eles estão cheios de areia? ¬¬

- Seriam pesados demais pra isso u-u

-... E se fosse água?

- Isso explicaria porque eles pulam tanto '-'

- ... Ainda não estou convencido .-.

- Você não se convenceria nem se esfregassem na sua cara a verdade! ò.ó

- JÁ SEI! *O*

- Graças a Deus... -.-'

- São pura genética! \o/

-...

- Bitch, please, sou um gênio u-u

- Naruto... ¬¬

- Por isso sou o melhor Hokage da atualidade ^^

- EU SUGERI ISSO NO COMEÇO DA CONVERSA! Ò.Ó

- Sugeriu nada D:

- SUGERI SIM,CARALHO! Ò.Ó

-... Desculpe ;3;

- Bom, pelo menos entramos num acordo u.ú

- Papel higiênico =D

- I can't -.-'

- Toda garota usa papel higiênico u-ú

- Tsunade não é garota faz umas décadas -'-

- HUAHAHUAHUAHUHUA pois é XD

- E, pense bem: se fosse papel higiênico, ela teria que usar rolos e mais rolos até chegarem naquele tamanho específico XD

- Encomendar papel de fora XD

- País do Fogo ficaria em racionamento de papel para estar sempre fornecendo mais e mais papel... XD

- HUAHUAHAHUAHUAHUAHHA IMAGINE SÓ!

Ambos: LOL

- Sakura-chan deve usar desse artifício XD

- Só se for um pedacinho minúsculo amassado ao último u-u

- Pra fazer os mamilos!

Ambos: HAUHAUHAHUAHUAHUAHAHAHUAUHA

Sakura: Perdão? e-ê

- AIJESUS! D:

- Man, você se teleporta pra cá, é isso? ¬¬

Sakura: Vim entregar o meu convite de casamento e-ê

- Você?! Casando?! LOL

- Naruto, que _despeito_ é esse? u-u

Sakura: Sabaku... e-ê

- Foi mal, não aguentei XD

- Quem é o felizardo? :D

- Aquele que conseguiu escapar XD *soco na cabeça* Gomen e-ê

Sakura: O Sasuke :3

Ambos: NANI?! D:

Sakura: Esperamos vocês ^^

- Quando vai ser a execução, digo, o casamento? D:

Sakura: Daqui cinco meses, por quê? .-.

- Ainda dá tempo da gente fazer ele desistir \o/

- Fazer por quê? A vontade será própria... XD

Sakura: Já acabaram? e-ê

- Não, não, temos uma pergunta, Sa-chan! \8D/

Sakura: Rápido e-ê

- Do que são feitos os peitões da Tsunade-obaa-chan? =D

Sakura: Peitos? Eu não tenho isso T-T *vai embora*

- ._.

- .-.

- Acho que nosso "Dossiê Silicone" foi pro brejo '-'

- Sim Y-Y

- E se perguntássemos à ela? .-.

- Tsunade-obaa-chan nos mataria ¬¬

- Então ficamos sem resposta? D:

- Ou podemos continuar pesquisando, utilizando de nossas fontes XD

- Isso quer dizer...? XD

- Exato XD

- INADIR A CASA DEL...

- Claro que não, idiota, apenas observe! ò.ó

- O-ok o-o

- Baka ¬¬ *Tsunade passando* Esse povo passa do nada .-.

Tsunade: Bom dia Hokage, Kazekage u-u

- Bom dia ^^"

- BOM DIA TIA TURBINA! \o/

Tsunade: Como é? ò.ó

- Ai, puta que pariu -.-'

- N-nada não, apenas pesquisa de campo D:

Tsunade: Sobre o quê?! Ò.Ó

- Sobre, bom, você sabe, são grandes D: E O GAARA AJUDOU! *sai correndo*

Tsunade: Sabaku... Algo a dizer antes que eu te mande de volta à Suna na base do soco? ¬¬

- Apenas uma: u-u

Tsunade: Diga ¬¬

- Fudeu ;3;

**xXxXxXx**

**RÁ! Rápida pausa para o fim do mundo (?) mas estamos de volta u-u**

**uchiha itachi-san, o capítulo foi seu novamente, o que achou? :D**

**E vocês, minha gente, como foi a virada do ano? Gostaram do capítulo? Mereço reviews? Mereço temas? Mereço um abraço e um beijo de boa noite? –qqq, parei**

**Então é isso :B Não sei escrever mensagens para vocês, mas enfim (?)**

**Kissus e já NE *O***


	5. Chicotes e Afins

**HELLO! Como vão? :D**

**Como atrasei para postar o capítulo da última vez, fiz esse para compensar. Estou perdoada? *-* (?)**

**A todos uma boa leitura! \o/**

**.**

- Acho que estou perdendo a minha mulher D:

- Será? o-o

**Tema do dia: Chicotes e afins**

- Hina-chan não tem mais olhos para mim ;3;

- Não dá pra rebater hoje, a Matsuri tem me ignorado '-'

- Naquele sentido?

- Naquele sentido :/

- O que essas mulheres têm? ò.ó

- Falta de fogo ._.

- HAHUAAHAHAHUHUAHUA XD

- Tô falando sério '-'

- Pois é, só tentei descontrair :B

- Estamos perdendo nossas esposas .-.

- E agora? ;o;

- Agora vamos à luta, óbvio u-u

- Não quero lutar com a Hinata! O:

- Disse em sentido figurado, pelo amor de Deus -.-'

- E como começaremos o resgate?

- Resgate? o.õ

- Dos nossos casamentos, oras ¬¬

- Não sei, o idiota é você, sugira alguma idiotice u-u

- Divorcie-se -'-

- Podemos tentar resgatar o que tínhamos no começo do relacionamento, sei lá D:

- Eis o problema: não sei como tudo começou D:

- Ela simplesmente apareceu na sua cama? ¬¬

- Foi :B

- Ah :B

- Nunca dei flores, ela ia estranhar se as desse '-'

- Hinata nunca iria querer sair só comigo, até parece que eu não existo TOT

- E agora? ._.

- A gente senta a chora? ;3;

- De modo algum! Somos os Kages mais importantes da atualidade, por favor u3ú

- Mas não conseguimos nem satisfazer nossas esposas ;3;

- VOCÊ não consegue, sou um amante excepcional u-u

- E por isso está tão nervoso? ¬3¬

- u.ú''''''

- Acho que estamos fazendo alguma coisa errada...

- E o que poderia estar errado em... Sabe...? É só colocar pra dentro e boa \o/

- Não é só isso, elas gostam de preliminares...

- É... Devo ter pulado essa parte algumas vezes... ^^"

- Algumas quantas?

- Pelo menos as cinco últimas :B

- Falta de consideração u-u

- E por que você acha que a sua esposa está te deixando de lado? u-u

- Porque ela... Ela... É...

- Confesse, nossas esposas brocharam com a gente '-'

- Okay ):

- E agora, temos que reconquistá-las na cama =.=

- Como apimentaremos a relação? o-o

-... Na biblioteca de Suna tem um kamasutra, depois eu empresto u-u

- Cara, use a imaginação, não é possível ¬¬

- Ah, sei lá. Sadomasoquismo?

- Bem sua cara =.=

- O que tem? Algemas, cordas, cera de vela, spankin... u-u

- Espanca? D:

- Spankin, quando se dá tapas bem dados ¬¬

- Doente =.=

- Vai dizer que você nunca viu nenhum vídeo com isso?

- Não vejo video, eu vivo os videos u-u

- Então já fez XD

- Já u3ú

- E nessa época vocês eram felizes?

- Ah sim, foi a melhor fase do namoro =u= Até o pai dela nos pegar '-'

- Vish XD

- Foi um Deus nos acuda e ele ameaçou arrancar a Kyuubi de dentro de mim e pinçar cada uma das caudas se eu não me casasse '-'

- Gente... '-'

- Mas tudo acabou bem =D

- Por que não tenta reviver com ela os tempos de perigo? XD

- Nosso maior perigo seria faltar fralda ¬3¬

- HUAHAHAHHAHUAHAHA então! Façam alguma coisa diferente, fujam da rotina XD

- Vou fugir do país, isso sim -.-'

- Com o que você provocava ela? XD

- ... Então né '-'

- E como ela teve vontade de fazer um filho com você? o.õ

- Amor...? :B

- Acho que é pena ¬¬

- Fala assim, mas não tem nenhum herdeiro! ò.ó

- Não é por falta de tentar! ò.ó ... Não, péra .-.

- HAHUAHUAHHUAHUAHAU sabia u-u

- Ora ¬¬

- Que tal um jantar? :D

- Já disse que a Matsuri não é acostumada com romantismo...

- Se duvidar, elas podem desconfiar que as traímos ;o;

- Só iríamos piorar a situação ._.

- Pedimos desculpas? :B

- Eu peço desculpa até por tomar água antes dela, não iria prestar D:

- Então? D:

- Assumimos que somos brochas '-'

- Assume você ò.ó

- Mas quando um homem não supera as expectativas...

- ...ele se chama Naruto -'-

- Já sei! E se nós comprássemos alguns 'acessórios'?

- Uh, tipo um cinto? =3=

- É... XD

- E uma camisa nova? :D

- ...

- Acho que ela gostaria de uma kunai nova, sabe como é, missões, nada é para sempre... XD

- Não eram esses os acessórios a que me referia, mas ok '-'

- AH, VOCÊ TAVA FALANDO DAQUILO?! XD

- Sério cara? Como seu filho foi feito? Foi concebido in vitro? ¬¬

- Não, foi agulha natural mesmo u-u

- Podemos ler aquele _50 tons_ de alguma coisa... '-'

- Não gosto de modinha u-u

- Você já foi modinha ¬¬

- Me recuperei u3u'

- Então estou sem ideias '-'

- Temos que aceitar que o nosso futuro é sermos velhos solteirões adeptos da boneca inflável ):

- *poker face* Como é?

- É triste, mas não podemos fazer nada YOY

- ...

- Gaara? ;-;

- EU NÃO QUERO FICAR SOZINHO! ;0;

- Vem cá e me abraça forte, cara! TOT

- Epa, também não =.=

- Foi mal, foi mal =.=

- Foi péssimo ¬¬

- Tava tentando ser legal! ò.ó

- Seja legal com sua esposa XD

- SEU PUTO! ;0;

- Acho que teremos que apelar para coisas mais sérias =.=

- Tipo divórcio?! ;3;

- Cara, cala a boca ¬¬

- Você me assusta ~mimimi

- Estava me referindo a fantasias, sabe? -.-'

- ... Será que elas topariam? .-.

- Não para elas, mas para nós '-'

- HAUHAUHAHAHUAHUAHHUAHUA CARA, TE IMAGINAR DE ZORRO AGORA! HUAHAHUAHAUAUHU

- Tnc -'-

- Imagine você, com aquela cuequinha de couro, máscara, espadinha, fazendo "girocóptero" LOL

- Bad ideia -.-'

- Ai ai, agora imagine você de Homem-Aranha HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHA Ia ser muito bizarro, quer dizer, com esse corpo magricela, pulando de tanguinha vermelha e máscara na cara LOL

- Para de me zoar ¬¬

- São dois a dois agora, ruivinho u-u

- Dois a dois? .-.

- O "dossiê silicone" sobrou pra você u-u

- Isso é uma aposta? Sabe o que posso fazer com seus ossos?

- O que, macho man? U3u

- Poxa cara, para D:

- HORA DA VINGANÇA! MWHUAHUAHUAHUA! :D

- Oh lord, vou pra casa ¬¬ *sai*

- Espera aí, Gaara, tenho que te falar da fantasia Jedi! \8D/ *indo atrás*

**xXxXxXx**

**YukiYuri, a bola foi sua de volta, hauhauhauhauhua**

**O que acharam galera? XD Reviews "Será"? – aff, trocadilho tosco, se mata Natália -.-'**

**Kissus *-***


	6. O Dia Depois de Amanhã

**AEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAE \õõõ/**

**Como vai minha gente? =D O capítulo de hoje é para o leitor ****Hellpotatoe****, com o tema dos ****Jinchuurikis e o destino de cada um deles. Devo confessar que foi meio trabalhoso, porque nem eu sei quais são os outros Jinchuurikis além do Gaara, do Naruto e o Bee/morre.**

**Boa leitura! *-***

- Acho que estamos entrando em extinção '-'

- Será? o-o'

**Tema do dia: O Dia Depois de Amanhã**

- Já ouviu falar em algum hospedeiro de algum demônio além de nós? D:

- Além de _você_: o meu foi tirado faz tempo :B

- AI MEU DEUS, EU SOU O ÚLTIMO! D:

- Calma, tem a abelhinha ainda -w-

- Abelh... Ah tá XD

- Mas por que esse nervosismo todo? .-.

- Os Jinchuurikis são muito importantes, somos nós que abrigamos dentro de nós mesmos...

-... uma bicha louca e loira ¬¬

- Não corta meu embalo! Òó

- Prossiga então -.-'

-... que abrigamos dentro de nós mesmos um dos maiores perigos do mundo u-u

- Olha, eu sou muito feliz em não precisar mais do Shukaku .-.

- Mas, mas, você já pensou que talvez os outros não tenham tido tanta sorte quanto nós? D:

- E que sorte nós tivemos? òó Todo mundo me odiava, meu pai mentiu pra mim dizendo que nem minha mãe e meu tio me queriam vivos e eu ainda não dormia! Tomar no cu esse povo! Òó

- ...

- E eu ainda morri! MOR-RI! Sério, é isso mesmo produção? ¬¬

- Pelo menos está vivo agora ^^"

- Você fala como se fosse bom ter uma raposa balançando o rabo dentro de você. Se esqueceu que foi SEU PAI que trancou essa coisa? ¬¬

- Ele me amava ;3;

- Que beleza, hein? ¬¬ "Aí filhão, feliz aniversário, toma, um monstro pra você brincar!" Poupe-me ¬¬

- Mas, pense comigo...

- Será que você não ouve nada do que eu digo? -.-'

- De Nibi a Shichibi, nós não sabemos que fim levaram os outros guardiões! D:

- Geralmente, guardiões guardam coisas boas ¬¬'

- O que você acha que aconteceu com eles? D:

- Viveram felizes para sempre -'-

- Não, cara, fala sério, ainda temos seis páginas de discussão '-'

- Não! D:

- É... u-u

- Droga ¬¬ Vejamos...

- Nibi =D

- Duas caldas. Tipo uma versão do Shukaku, só que com um rabo a mais '-'

- Qual finalidade você acha que teve o jinchuuriki dele? :D

- Garçom u-u

- Garçom? o.õ

- Ou vampiro u-u

-... '-'

- Se o Nibi era uma versão mais atualizada, imagino que as dificuldades para dormir tornaram o jinchuuriki imune a problemas de sono, fazendo-o se tornar uma criatura da noite u-u

- Mas vampiros brilham... .-.

- FADAS BRILHAM! VAMPIROS NÃO! ò.ó

- Tá bom! ;333;

- Sanbi u-u

- Três caldas. Não faço ideia '-'

- Você com nove se tornou hokage, três talvez fosse... Ministro '-'

- Ministro? Tá mais pra vereador, sei lá :P

- "Por uma Konoha mais unida u-u"

- HUAHUHAUHAUHAAHU! XD Parece coisa do tipo "Cleydinewsson para vereador" LOL

- Esse tem cara de quem colocaria gennins para limpar as calçadas XD

- "Vote em mim e prometo ter todos os melhores gennins à disposição para buscarem suas compras!"

- Se bem que essas coisas eles já fazem '-'

- Já viu gente prometendo o que a cidade não tem? XD

- Verdade XDD

- Yonbi?

- Esse era _de quatro_. Preciso continuar? XD

- Não XD

- Gobi eu acho que não servia para muita coisa, não se encontram registros sobre ele '-'

- Mas e o guardião dele? .-.

- Ah, esse roubou um trailer e fugiu para Las Vegas u-u

- Sério? O:

- Mas foi capturado antes que cruzasse a fronteira –dó

- Pobre iludido... ):

- Mas hoje está bem: é um dos acrobatas do Cirque Du Soleil ^^

- Como sabe? .-.

- Cinco caldas: numa dessas o Gobi era um macaco '-'

- Imaginação sem fronteiras hein? e-ê

- Estou usando de minha perspicácia de kage para responder seus questionamentos, caríssimo cara-de-raposa u-u

- Não estou tão certo dos seus ~futuros~ sobre eles e-e

- Faça melhor, cara-pálida u-u ~ego ferido~

- Bom... É... Hm... u-u'''''

- Bom, do Gobi ao Shichibi, eles se reuniram e montaram uma banda ^^

- _ESSE_ é o seu melhor? ¬¬

- É mais aceitável que as suas hipóteses malucas de vampiros e artistas circenses ò.ó

- Claro, porque montar uma banda é muito mais fácil que conseguir um emprego ¬¬

-... Mas é '-'

- Então... .-.

- Eles poderiam estar em turnê agora mesmo e a gente nem sabe! O:

- Claro, vi eles passando em Suna semana passada ¬¬

- SÉRIO?! *OO*

- Não, cara, eu tava tirando com a sua cara '-'

- Puxa ):

- Vamos parar por aqui? -'

- Mas, mas, mas... A discussão nem rendeu tantas piadas D:

- E daí? u-u

- #chatiado ):

- Voltamos pra reunião? Tenho mais coisas para fazer u-u

- Okay... ):

*Enquanto isso...*

- Waaaa, mais um show de sucesso! *O*

- Ainda não acredito no retorno dos fãs! Foi tão bom ter me livrado do Rokubi, agora posso ser baterista sem muitos problemas XD

- Você fala isso porque não é garçom e-e

- Você preferia estar pulando de colant no circo? xD

- ...Pensando bem, adoro servir as pessoas XD

- E pra onde vamos esse mês? =D

- Que tal Konoha? O último jinchuuriki é hokage, poderia gostar de nos ver =D

- Konoha? Nháá, não gosto, vamos para outro lugar u-u

- Posso escolher dessa vez? Todo mundo me zoa por causa do quatro caldas ):

- Pode, cara, pode... XD

**xXxXxXx**

**Nháá, senti que esse ficou fraquinho :(**

**Na minha cabeça ficou mais legal, então finjam que ficou bom -qq**

**Mentira, podem xingar à vontade e fazer as solicitações de sempre XDD Hellpotatoe, se o capítulo não ficou de seu agrado, pode solicitar outro tema ^^**

**Já ne *-***


	7. Se Alguém tem Algo Contra

**Acho que se eu não fizesse essa 'retratação', a Nick não me deixaria em paz XD MAS como eu sou eu e não sou ela (?) o casamento da vez precisa dos meus toques delicados *-* /ahaam**

**Ah é, já que demorei para postar o pedido do Hellpotatoe e o mesmo ficou fraquinho, postei esse para compensar XDD**

**Lembrando que o capítulo tem continuação na próxima semana õ/**

**Ja ne :D**

.

- Acho que a noiva não vem XD

- Será? XD

**Tema do dia: Se alguém tem algo contra...**

- Vê se pode, eu saindo de Suna pra ver essa palhaçada... -.-'

- Ah, boca livre sempre é bom XD

- Certeza que ela descobriu um segredo muito revelador dele e o ameaçou =.=

- Será? D:

- Lógico! Ele nem olhava na cara dela e, de uma hora para a outra resolvem casar. Suspeito, não?

- Talvez ela esteja grávida...

- Será que ele teve coragem de...? .-.

Ambos: Eeeeeeeeeeecaaaa! .

- Não quero nem imaginar .

- Meus olhos, meus olhos! D:

- Você nem viu, Naruto ¬¬

- Mas minha imaginação viu ;o;

- Baka -.-'

- Ele parece bem. Quer dizer, ele sempre tem essa cara '-'

- Cara de quem comeu e não gostou? o.õ

- Já sei o que ele pode ter comido e não gostado XD

- Cuidado hein? Essa é a casa de Deus XD

- Sério, cara? Aff, nem vi ele D:

-... Diga que está brincando '-'

- Estou brincando :B

- Oremos .-.

- ...

- ...

- Mas sério que estamos na casa de alguém? Eu jurava que era uma igreja D:

- Por Deus, cale a boca! ò.ó

Pessoas ao lado: Shhh u-u

- Sakura-chan está demorando '-'

- Deve ter desistido xD

- E o que faremos com o bolo? ;o;

- Leve para sua casa, sei que você veio só por isso ¬¬

- Seria uma boa, Hina-chan vive com desejos... D:

- Eu vou levar o presente de volta. Putaria isso aí... ¬¬

- Aliás, por que estamos de pé? Somos os Kages mais importantes da atualidade u-u

- Exatamente! Onde estão nossas cadeiras estofadas? Eu que não coloco minha bunda de líder nesses banquinhos de madeira u-u

- Ui, até parece que a bunda do líder toma banho XD

- Lógico. A sua não? .-.

-...

- Não responda! o-o

- Baka, você que é enjoado. Aposto que no seu banheiro tem Glade u-u

- Glade automático de meia em meia hora, acha o quê? u-u

- ._. Você é um fresco ._.

- Você limpa sua bunda com papel sulfite, por acaso? ¬¬

- Uso papel higiênico comum, daquele que vêm em rolos com estampa de elefantinho ¬¬

- ... Naruto, isso é guardanapo de boca '-'

- Sério? o-o

- Sim =.='

- Por isso eu estranhava a folha daquele tamanho! O:

- Idiota -.-'

- Duvido que nunca tenha feito isso u-u

- Eu nunca fiz '-'

- Morra -'-

- Eu sei diferenciar o tamanho dos rolos u-u

- Foda-se, dá no mesmo ¬¬

- De jeito nenhum: o papel higiênico que eu uso tem três camadas de absorção e maciez u-u

- Ui, até parece que seu cu é sagrado -'-

- Não fale 'cu' dentro da igreja, seu puto ò.ó

- Por que? Ofende seus glúteos? XD

- Um ninja de verdade usa folha de urtiga pra se limpar u-u

- Faz isso então, machão u-ú

- Faço mesmo! u-u

- Você não aguenta nem cortar cebola, fica quieto! ¬¬

- Eu? O:

- Sim u-u E ainda fica botando banca de que aguenta papel do tipo 'lixa, coça e penteia' u-u

- HAHUHAHUAHUAHUHAHAHA NOSSA, ESSA FOI DEMAIS!

Pessoas da Igreja: o-o

- Foi mal. o-o'

- Ria mais, Hokage xD

- -'-

*marcha nupcial*

- Chegou a atração principal XD

- Até parece que estamos num circo xD

- E estamos: ao lado, a 'serpente' de Konoha; entrando num vestido do tamanho de uma tenda, o flamingo cor-de-rosa...

- Então né: lá vem a noiva, toda de branco...

- ...lá está o Sasuke de tiara e tamanco \õ/

- Você não presta... XD

- A testa dela hoje parece maior '-'

- E brilhante. Será que passaram óleo? =.=

- Matsuri me disse qualquer coisa sobre iluminador. Deixa espelhado até... XD

Padre: Se alguém tem algo contra, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre u-u

- Tem algum, Naruto? XD

- Tenho: o noivo está drogado u-u

Ambos: LOL

Padre: Eu vos declaro marido e mulher u-u Pode beijar a noiva ^^

- Coitado XD

- Vê se não beija a testa por engano XD

- Ai ai, por que não impedimos o casamento, mesmo? XD

- Porque, o maior castigo de um Uchiha é ter uma esposa Haruno XD

- HHUAHAHAHHUAUAHAHUAHUAH NASCERÃO TODOS COR-DE-ROSA! huahuahahhahuahuahua

Matsuri: Gaara? ¬¬

- Perdão o-o'

- Bóra pra festa? \8D/

- Bóra :D

- Quero bolo *-*

- Eu também *3*

Hinata: Vocês estão bem? .-.

*chegando na festa*

Ambos: Ai. Meu. Deus. O:

*tudo está cor-de-rosa*

- Um ninja com minha masculinidade se recusa a ficar u-u

Matsuri: E eu me recuso a dormir com você u-u

- ... Vou me mudar pro sofá desse jeito ¬¬

- HUAHAHAHHAHAHA TOMA! XD

Hinata: Naruto-kun, vai nascer D:

- Huahuahuahhua, ai ai, quem? XD

- ... Cara, ela tá falando do seu filho '-'

- AI MEU DEUS! AI MEU DEUS! O:

- Corre! D: *Buquê acerta Gaara* TACA NA MÃE, TESTUDA! ò.ó

Sakura: NANI?! ò.ó

- Ai meu Deus! D: *correndo em círculos*

- Pra saída, pra saída! D: *saem*

Hinata:... Me esqueceram aqui. É isso? .-.

Matsuri: Eu levo você -.-'

~Continua~


	8. Vida, essa linda

**Continuando do parto da Hinata, o que vocês acham que aconteceu? Hehe**

**Os outros temas sugeridos já tem capítulo reservado, é que está meio apertado essa semana por causa de visitas em casa, então me desculpem se eles saírem meio atrasados **

**O tema de hoje é sugestão da R-sassa, essa linda que se pergunta: qual opinião os personagens de Naruto têm deles mesmos?**

**Boa leitura!**

**..**

- Acho que meu filho não vai nascer! TOT

- Será? o-o

**Tema do dia: Vida, essa linda.**

- E se não sair?! ;3;

- Eles tiram '-'

- E se não conseguirem?! DDD:

- Cesárea existe pra isso ¬¬

- VÃO PARTIR A HINA NO MEIO?! D:

- Não no meio, um pouco mais pra baixo ^^

- *desmaia*

- Não seja frouxo! ò.ó

- T-T

- Já sabe quem vai cuidar do parto?

- Nem imagino ;-;

- E sabe se o hospital está devidamente desinfetado para uma operação que porá em risco a vida da sua esposa e filho? u-u

- o-o

- Estou brincando! -.-'

- Tem um jeito muito ruim de brincar! TOT

- Aquela ali não é a Sakura? e-e

- Reconheceu pela testa? XD

- Não, dessa vez foi pelo vestido de noiva XD

- Sakura-chan, já acabou a festa?

- Ou foi o novo que fugiu? De novo? XD

Sakura: Sabaku... ¬¬'

- xD

Sakura: Vim fazer o parto da sua esposa, Naruto e-e

- VOCÊ VAI SALVAR A VIDA DA HINA-CHAN?! *O*

Sakura: A paciente corre risco de vida? O:

- Não sei, corre?! DDD:

Sakura:... NÃO PODE TOCAR O TERROR NUM MÉDICO ASSIM! ò.ó

- Gomen... YoY

Sakura: Eu vou me trocar e-e *sai*

- Calma Hokage... D:

- Estou preocupado... ;0;

- Falemos de outra coisa então u-u: já decidiu o nome das crianças?

- É mais de uma?! DDD:

- Não sei, quer dizer, sei lá, só tentei descontrair o-o''''

- Bom, não sei '-'

- Não sabe? .-.

- Não sei '-'

- Nem imagina? .-.

- Não '-'

- Que tipo de pai é você?! ò.ó

- Do tipo desesperado! ;3;

Kiba: O que está acontecendo aqui? :B

Naruto: Ah, pessoal, vocês vieram! *OOO*

Lee: Bom, fomos obrigados, a festa acabou :B

Shikamaru: Que complicado... -.-'

Gaara: Sério que é só isso que você consegue falar, Shikamaru? ¬¬

Naruto: E o Sasuke, não vem?

Sai: Ele está muito bravo pela esposa ter precisado abandonar a festa para vir fazer uma operação u-u

Naruto: Mas a Sakura-chan é médica, o que ele queria que ela fizesse? ò.ó

Chouji: Quer MESMO que a gente explique? ¬¬

Todos: ¬¬

Naruto: :X

Kiba: Não está faltando ninguém aqui não? .-.

Gaara: Não, Kankurou ficou em Suna ^^

Kiba: Digo, de Konoha? :B

Naruto: Estão todos aqui, quem mais falta?

Shino: ...

Kiba: Hei, Shino, você é tão quieto que é quase invisível! XD

Shino: Tô sabendo ¬¬

Gaara: Vamos descontrair um pouco minha gente que o Hokage está tendo crise paterna aqui u-u

Kiba: O que acham das nossas vidas? '-'

Gaara: ...Não precisava descontrair tanto e-e

Kiba: Mas é sério: nossas vidas são caóticas demais! Qual o sentido disso tudo? Por que agimos dessa maneira?

Chouji:... o.õ

Shikamaru: Shino deu um livro de psicologia pra ele de novo? ¬¬

Kiba: ESTAMOS VIVENDO NUMA MATRIX?! D:

Naruto: O que é uma Matrix? D:

Gaara: Ai Deus -.-'

Kiba: Somos como pilha, Naruto u-u Somos a pilha que alimenta o universo conspiratório ao nosso redor u-u

Lee: 3, 2...

Naruto: EU SOU UMA PILHA?! D:

Gaara: Claro, Naruto, uma pilha de pura idiotice ¬¬ Alguém cala a boca do canino? ò.ó

Kiba: Não se pode mais expressar nossas opiniões u3u /chateado

Gaara: Quando idiotas, não ¬¬

Shikamaru: O fato é que todos nós temos uma vida complicada u-u

Gaara: Imagino que deva ser muito complicado mesmo viver do salário de um Kazekage, que dó de você -'-

Shikamaru: VOCÊ NÃO CRESCEU CERCADO POR MULHERES! Ò.Ó

Gaara: VOCÊ NÃO CRECEU SEM DORMIR! Ò.Ó

Lee: VOCÊS NÃO CRESCERAM SEM PODER USAR JUTSUS! T^T

Kiba: VOCÊS NÃO CRESCERAM COM PULGAS! YOY

Shino: ...

Sai: NÃO CRESCERAM PINTANDO! T^T

Naruto: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah Sai safadinho XDDD

Chouji: VOCÊS NÃO CRESCERAM GORDOS! T^T

Shino: NINGUÉM ME OUVE! T^T

Gaara: Quem é você? o.õ

Naruto: AH CARAS, ABRAÇO FORTE! T^T

Todos: NOSSA VIDA É UMA DESGRAAAAAAAAAAÇA! T^T

Shino: ...

Sai: Ah, pensem bem, pelo menos ninguém aqui cresceu brincando de boneca XD

Gaara: Ô ¬¬

Shikamaru: LOL

Chouji: Eu brincava com comida o/

Naruto: Eu também! *o*

Lee: Pelo menos eu nunca usei lápis de olho u-u

Gaara: Mas usa collant, então quieto ¬¬

Shikamaru: Que complicado -.-'

Gaara: PARA DE FALAR 'COMPLICADO' CARAMBA! O QUE TEM DE COMPLICADO NA SUA VIDA ALÉM DE VOCÊ SER UM COMPLICADO?! Ò.Ó

Todos: o-o'

Enfermeira: O pai já pode ver a criança ^^

Gaara: QUE PAI O QUÊ! NINGUÉM QUER VER FILHO NÃO! òó

Enfermeira: Mas eu achei que.. o-o'

Sai: Obrigada moça, mas estamos num momento muito solene aqui u-u

Shikamaru: Nunca achei que seria tão traumático apenas lutar com mulheres e perder para elas. Até a Temari manda em mim ):

Gaara: Nossa, sério? Dá abraço, cara (~T^T)~

Shikamaru: ~(T^T~)

Sai: Crescer pintando sempre foi muito tenso: o povo tirava muito com a minha cara ): Piadas do tipo "Pinta como eu pinto" eram constantes ):

Chouji: Meu único amigo era o ramén TOT

Enfermeira: o-o

Naruto: O pessoal criticava meus grafites chamando de vandalismo YoY

Lee: Minha mãe corta meu cabelo com uma tigela de molde D;

Naruto: Puxa, é tão difícil ter uma raposa dentro da gente, balançando o rabo e querendo sair ):

Gaara: Isso saiu estranho e-e

Shikamaru: Comecei a fumar com dezesseis anos ):

Kiba: Isso aqui virou "Casos de Família" '-'

Shino: O Naruto não tem que ver o filho? .-.

Naruto: Que filho? T^T *momento depressão*

Enfermeira: Filha, na verdade. Nasceu faz uns cinco minutos '-'

Naruto: E COMO ASSIM NINGUÉM ME AVISA! D:

Enfermeira: Eu avisei, senhor '-'

Shikamaru: A gente vai ver também?

Gaara: Estamos aqui mesmo .-.

*Berçário*

Naruto: É A COISA MAIS LINDA DO MUNDO! *o*

Sai: Realmente, é linda! :D

Lee: Bom trabalho, Naruto \o/

Chouji: É a coisinha mais ruiva que eu já vi ^^

Gaara: Ruiva? o.õ

Kiba: Jamais imaginei que a Hinata pudesse trair o Naruto O:

Shino: Vocês estão olhando a criança errada -.-'

Sai: Ah tá... Sua cara, Naruto :B

Naruto: Não é?! *O*

Gaara: Infelizmente '-'

Naruto: Ô! ò.ó

Shino: Ninguém entende os planos de Deus u-u

Chouji: Mas tem saúde e é isso que importa ^^

Kiba: Ela tem riscos na cara também? D;

Naruto: Vão se foderem -'-

**xXxXxXx**

**E aí gente? Como vão? *o***

**O que acharam desse capítulo? Mais comprido que os outros, pelo menos xD**

**Ah, só pra me explicar, a frase final que o Naruto diz é referência a uma tira que eu vi na internet XD Mas, o irmão falou que foi tirado de um vídeo, então não, não estou emburrecendo ^^/ e emburrecer existe sim u-u No meu vocabulário –qq**

**Mais alguma sugestão? Conselhos? Críticas? Tapas? Pedradas?**

**Fiquem à vontade *o***

**Ou não D;**

**Ja ne!**


	9. Mães de Konoha

**Olá pessoas, tudo bem? :D (sempre pergunto isso e ninguém responde TOT (?) ). O capítulo de hoje é para miss-f0rtune, torcedora ardente de um desfecho NaruHina para o mangá :D**

**Vamos ao tema do dia!**

**Ja ne *-***

..

- Se eu fosse mulher, seria uma boa mãe :D

- Será? o.õ

**Tema do dia: As mães de Konoha.**

- Claro! Eu sou legal, super engraçado, simpático, bonito...

- ...humilde... ¬¬

- Já me viu na versão sexy no jutsu? :D

- Ora, Naruto, poupe-me ¬¬

- Recalcado u3u

- Tá com esse papo de mãe só por causa da sua filha, né?

- Ela é tãããããão linda *-* JÁ TE MOSTREI AS FOTOS?! *OOO*

- Estava no berçário, lógico que vi ¬¬

- u-u

- A Hinata parece ser uma boa mãe...

- Ah sim, Hina-chan parece ter nascido com braços para segurar uma criança *-*

- Geralmente, quem tem braços sabe segurar uma criança '-'

- ¬¬'

- Agora, imagine as outras mães... XD

- Como assim? XD

- Imagine como seria a Ino, por exemplo, como mãe XD

- HAHUAHAHHAHAUHA NOSSA! É MESMO! XD

- Do jeito que ela é, se a criança chorasse muito ela iria enfiar um maço de flores goela abaixo!

- Ou usar o jutsu dela pra prender o pentelho e fazê-lo fechar a boca XD

- Regularia a mamadeira do tipo "Nananinanão, não pode tomar mais, senão engorda u3u"

- HUAHHAAHAHAHA VOCÊ IMITA ELA CERTINHO!

- Um dia escolhendo a decoração da igreja em Konoha e a gente acostuma -.-'

- E a Temari?

- Confesso que temo pelos meus sobrinhos ._.'

- Como ela te tratava quando era pequeno?

- Ela roubava meu ursinho Teddy TOT

- ._.'

- E me dizia que o homem do saco levava ele para longe e entregava para um menino que peidava na cara dele! TOT

- ... Véi '-'...

- E quando eu resolvi sair para procurar pelo homem do saco, ela se fantasiou de Slender Man e eu fiquei em coma três dias pelo susto! YOY

- Na boa... '-'

- Caham u-u, é por isso que eu acho que ela seria uma mãe terrível u-u

- Porque ela mentia pra você que seu ursinho fedido tinha sido levado por um estranho? Que diabos iriam fazer com um bicho cheirando a mofo?! ¬¬

- u3u

- Mãe terrível seria a Tenten =.=

- A criança já se traumatizaria com aquelas bolas na cabeça dela D:

- Tentaria pegá-las para brincar e POW! \o/

- Bolada na cara u-u

- Melhor avisarmos o Conselho Tutelar '-'

- Ela nem tem filhos ainda '-'

- É mesmo :3

- Mas seria tenso: ela, chegando em casa, a criança dormindo. Quando de repente, ela se esquece da boa educação e chuta a porta para entrar! \o/

- Cara, temos cadeiras reservadas no inferno já XD

- Estou apenas usando de minha sinceridade u-u

- Sakura-chan XD

- A criança já se traumatiza quando percebe que não tem seio pra se amamentar LOL

- Pobre desnutrido XD

- O quarto seria rosa, inevitavelmente, como todo o resto da casa u-u

- E se não nascer com o cabelo rosa, não tem problema: a tinta "color your son" é vendida em todo o país do Fogo :3

- Faltou falar que esse é mais um produto com exclusividade Pollishop XD

- HUAHAHHAUHAHUHUAH né XD

- Tsunade?

- Ela trocaria a mamadeira por um litro de pinga ¬¬

- A criança estaria realmente 'mamada'

- Uma pessoa como ela não tem consciência de muita coisa, onde já se viu escolher você como hokage? u-u

- Foi o conselho que fez isso ;o;

- Por isso meu pai demorou para fazer contato com vocês ¬¬

- Fica quieto, ô ò.ó

- E, pensando como pai... Shikamaru XD

- "Calculando pela massa do Sol dividido pela circunferência da maçã, subtraído pelo raio do berço, acho que meu filho está chorando..." XD

- HAUHAHUAHUHAUHUAHA POR AÍ! XD

- Neji XD

- O filho dele teria tudo que um ninja, nas concepções do Hyuuga, precisaria: shampoos u-u

- De uva, morango, cereja...

- Com e sem agentes condicionantes...

- E chocalho de sabonete, para evitar o desperdício XD

- Ele seria bem capaz de desenvolver um creme de 'choque regenerativo' para o bebê '-'

- Fazer escova, passar chapinha...

Ambos: QUE BOOOSTA xD

- Kakashi?

- Sei bem qual o livro que ele leria para a criança ¬¬

- Mas e você, senhor Hokage?

- Eu? Sou um pai maravilhoso u-u

- Mesmo? XD

- Tá insinuando o quê? ¬¬

- Bom, você em toda sua esperteza de kage, deveria saber como colocar fraldas... -.-'

- Mas eu sei! ò.ó

- E é por isso que a criança apareceu em casa com a dita do avesso, né? ¬3¬

- Do avesso estava quando ela chegou em Konoha! ò3ó

- Claro, nós nem mexemos nela, vai saber o que poderia ser D:

- "Nós"? Saiu do sofá, garanhão? -'-

- Sem nem precisar pedir -w-

- Matsuri resolveu te readmitir, que legal =D

- Vai falando, vai... e-e Sua filha nem nome tem ainda òó

- Ah, bem, eu chamo ela de Rámen :B

- AH NÃO, FALA SÉRIO! O-O'

- É só apelido ^^"""""

- Do jeito que você é, vão registrar ela assim "Uzumaki Rámen" ¬¬

- Não vão nada, eu decidirei mais pra frente u-u

- Claro, depois do Dango nascer ¬¬

- Dango? D:

- Do jeito que você é vai ter a Rámen, o Dango, Sushi, Chá Verde... ¬¬

- Ora u3ú

- Eu vou pra casa viu? e-e

- Ah, e quem paga a conta do bar dessa vez? D:

- Você ¬¬

- Mas, mas, mas, mas... ó3ò

- O quê? -.-'

- Eu podia _tá _roubando, eu podia _tá_ matando...

- Podia estar trabalhando... ¬¬

- ...mas estou aqui pedindo pra você pagar a conta do bar ^^

- Naruto? ¬¬

- Sim =D

- Morre ¬¬

- Não pode me ajudar, tenho filha em casa D:

- Vai pedir cinquenta centavos também? ¬¬'

- Se você tiver... :B

- Cria vergonha na cara, Hokage ¬¬

- Não, é mais legal pedir favor pros outros XD

- ...Só pago se na próxima eu puder pedir sakê... e-e

- Claro! =D

-... por sua conta e-ê

- Etto, ok -.-'

- Então combinado \o/

- Sabe, Gaara? :B

- O quê? .-.

- Você seria uma ótima mãe :3

- Tá bom... o.õ

- :3

- Esquisito o.õ

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Hey gente, demorei mas cheguei! \o/ (?)**

**Tenho outros temas parados aqui, mas prometo que em breve posto os outros capítulos ok? XD**

**Alguém aí sugere algum tema específico? =D**

**Já ne!**


	10. Ai, como dói

**YOOO! *O* (?)**

**Atrasei, mas cheguei u-u O tema da semana foi sugestão da Monstrenga do Lago/essa linda, abraço coletivo nela galera u-u (?)**

**Quem aqui suspeita do Naruto e das 'amizades' que ele tem com os professores? XD**

**Vamos ao capítulo do dia o/**

**..**

- Acho que sou o _sex symbol_ de Konoha ;D

- Será? ¬¬

**Tema do dia: Ai, como dói.**

- E por que não seria? ¬3¬

- Não sei, geralmente os _sex symbol_ são hétero – nada contra... xD

- Mas eu sou hétero! Vou até me casar com a Hina-chan! D:

- Isso não muda nada: muitos homossexuais se casam apenas de fachada u-u

- Por que tá implicando comigo agora? Ò.Ó

- Ora, por nada, apenas ouvi os comentários e estou prestando minha solidariedade u-u

- Que comentários? .-.

- O hokage não sabe? XD

- Se soubesse não perguntaria para você, Bozo -'-

- Bozo? e-ê

- Fala logo, qual o problema? D:

- Bom, as pessoas comentam que você, sabe... Entornava pro outro lado... xD

- Entornar? :B

- Que você é veado ¬3¬

- MASOOOOOOQ?! E você acreditou?! D:

- Sabe como é: a voz do povo é a voz de Deus u-u

- E você é super religioso né? ¬¬

- u3u

- Malditos, vou cortar os suprimentos para o próximo inverno, vão ver só e-ê

- Mas, diz aí: qual você preferiu? xD

- Preferi o quê? e3ê

- Kakashi ou Iruka? XD

- Ah, os dois :3

- SÉRIO?! O-O

- Sim, foram bons professores, aprendi muito com eles :3

- ... Eu não imaginava! o-o

- Não sei porque a surpresa, sempre esteve na cara isso .-.

- Na cara de quem? D:

- Na minha, pelo menos? ô.õ

- Eles estavam na sua cara?! D:

- Sim, todos os fatos ô.õ

- Meu Deus D:

- Quer saber mais alguma coisa? ¬¬

- Sim... Mas não sei se seria adequado perguntar :B

- Diga logo ¬¬

- É verdade que dói? e-e

- O que é que dói? .-.

- Aquilo como vocês fazem e-e

- Bom, dependendo dói .-.

- Como assim dependendo? '-'

- Bom, às vezes são usadas kunais ou outras armas maiores '-'

- ARMAS? VOCÊS USAM ARMAS?! O:

- Todo mundo usa arma, até você ¬¬

- Eu não, tá me estranhando cara?

- Estranhando por quê? D:

- Tudo bem que você goste dessas coisas, mas não pense que eu corto pro seu lado não, ô e-e

- Cortar pro meu lado? Mas eu sempre achei que comêssemos da mesma fruta! D:

- EU NÃO, PÔ, SOU MACHO! Òó Nada contra gays, que fique bem claro isso :B

- Gay? o-o

- Você ainda continua sendo meu amigo e tals... Mas acho melhor evitarmos frequentar os banheiros coletivos, me sentiria meio estranho você entende né? ^^"

- ... O que tá acontecendo aqui? D:

- Acho que, a essa altura eu deva considerar o Sai gay também... Umbigo de fora? Por favor... ¬¬

- Espere um pouco... *loading*

- E ele ficar falando do tamanho do seu pênis também sempre foi muito suspeito .-.

- Cara, você achava que eu era mesmo gay? Serião? D:

- Bom, você acabou de confirmar '-'

- Não confirmei nada, não! D:

- Ué, mas quando eu perguntei qual era o melhor entre Kakashi e Iruka...

- Eu achei que você estivesse falando de professor!

- É? :B

- Lógico! ÒÓ

- É que o que rola a boca miúda aí é que um teria te encoxado, o outro de enfiado o dedo...

- MIL ANOS DE DOR! Ò.Ó

- Mil anos de dor a base da dedada? Kakashi já pode fazer exames de próstata ¬¬

- E a história da dor...?

- Estava tentando ser delicado ao perguntar do sexo anal .-.

- *choque*

- Foi você que deu as respostas erradas, nem vem! u3u

- Achei que estava perguntando dos treinos! ÒÓ

-... Faz sentido o motivo de ter citado as armas e-e

- PUTA QUE PARIU, GAARA! Ò.Ó

- NEM VEM COM BULLYING PRA CIMA DE MIM, TODA KONOHA COMENTA ISSO! Òó

- É? D:

- É, a fofoca se estende até o país do Vento u-u

- Tô perdido D:

- Com certeza, cara... Eu não queria ser você XD

- Legal ouvir isso, amigo, joinha pra você -'-

- Ah, pense pelo lado positivo: Konoha é considerada inovadora por um líder gay \o/

- Seria inovadora se eu fosse gay ¬¬

- Calma cara, a gente vai encontrar uma saída pra isso ^^

- É bom mesmo... -.-'

- ... afinal, yaoi tá na moda xD

- Filho da puta -'-

- xD

**..**

**Hey galera, postado o novo capítulo XD**

**Tá valendo comentário dessa vez? u-u **

**Hauhua, beijos para vocês! *O***


	11. Ace todo branco fosse assim

**Nossa, parece que faz tempo que eu não escrevo nada D:**

**Nem sei ,faz tempo mesmo ou eu que não contei os dias direito? .-.**

**Enfim XD O tema é da YukiYuri /o/ **

**Afinal de contas, Sai e Orochimaru: quem é parente de quem?**

**Boa leitura *-***

**.-.**

- Cara, acho que o Orochimaru e o Sai são parentes o-o

- Será? o.õ

**Tema do dia: "Ace" todo branco fosse assim...**

- Não conheço mais ninguém que tenha essa cor de palmito em conserva D:

- Bom, eu também não, mas sei lá o-o

- Qual o problema? Eles podem muito bem pertencer à mesma família u-u

- E de onde vem essa sua teoria de gênio? ¬¬

- Ora, ambos são muito brancos, gostam de fazer citações com referências voltadas à suspeita mundial e não tem sobrenome u-u

- Não que você saiba o.õ

- Está querendo por em prova meus conhecimentos de kage? u3u

- Que conhecimento você tem? òó

- O conhecimento de uma geração de Hokages sábios e fortes *luz divina*

- Claro... Geração essa quebrada com você ¬¬

- Pô ;3;

- Voltando ao assunto, vejamos: eles podem apenas terem essa cor pálida mesmo '-'

- Gaara, você se conforma com muito pouco u3u

- Prefiro acreditar que sou prático ¬¬°

- Ingenuidade, pobrezinho u-u

- Então me diga, senhor Hokage, outra explicação "plausível" -.-'

- São coreanos! \8D/

- E lá vamos nós -.-' Por quê, Naruto? ¬¬

- Já viu essa onda de K-Pop? 8D

- Não ¬¬

-... Nada de "Uau, Fantastic baby?" .-.

- Sei quem são, mas nunca ouvi ¬¬

- Entãooo! Vai dizer que não são parecidos? u-u

- É...

- u-u

- Não '-'

- Claro que são! Òó

- Naruto, eu não te convenceria nem se a verdade SAMBASSE NESSA SUA CARA DE BOBO! -.-'

- Não preciso que ninguém sambe, eu sei identificar tudo sozinho! U-u

- E desde quando o Sai e o Orochimaru tem cara de quem canta K-Pop? ¬¬

- Na aparência é!

- Claro, eles também tem cabelo azul ¬¬

-... Essa é aquela coisinha nova chamada ironia? e3e

- Sim ¬3¬

- Ok, me dê um último motivo, O ÚLTIMO para me provar de que a tese coreana está errada

u-u

- Eles não sabem falar coreano -.-'

- ... Faz sentido e3e

- Mais alguma coisa, Hokage? ¬¬

- Clareamento! \o/

- De pele? o.õ

- Muitas mulheres fazem isso u-u

- Disse certo: mulheres. Qual a próxima?

-... PROTETOR SOLAR! \8D/

- Com efeito clareador? .-.

- Não, com fator protetor de cinco mil! \o/

- Cinco mil? :B

- Tá, tá, cem :B

- Isso não explica a cor da pele deles, só explica que eles se protegem, e nem é uma hipótese confirmada, você apenas levantou outra teoria! òó

- Pelo menos EU crio teorias, o que você fez até agora?! ò3ó

- Disse que pode ser a genética! ÒÓ

- Não grita, vai acordar a Ramén! ÒÓ *choro de criança* Parabéns ¬¬

- QUEM GRITOU FOI VOCÊ! ÒÓ *choro aumenta* Tá, foi mal :B

- Nana, nenê, que a Cuca vem pegar... -w- *balançando criança*

- Como quer que ela durma se você tá dizendo que um bicho vem pegá-la? Afinal de contas, quem escreve essas músicas? D:

- Dá para ficar quieto um pouco? Ela fica agitada quando você está por perto e-e

- Agitada ela está: você tá chacoalhando a criança ao invés de ninar! D:

- O pai aqui sou eu, então não meta o nariz na criação da minha filha u3u

- Desculpe, disse alguma coisa? Estava muito distraído vendo a Ramén vomitar na sua roupa .-.

- Bah! D: *Se limpando*

- Então super-pai, qual é sua próxima teoria? xD

- Peeling u-u

- ... O meu com bacon o/

- Aff, não sabe o que é peeling? ¬¬

- Não '-'

- Peeling é um processo dermatológico que consiste em uma limpeza de pele profunda, capaz de renovar a derme aparente *like a sir*

- ... Sério, você fica horas na internet pesquisando essas coisas, só pode '-'

- Pense comigo: \8D/

- E fui ignorado de novo ¬¬

- se ao lixar a pele ela se renova, quais as probabilidades dela se renovar mais branca? *-*

- Péra, me deixa consultar o Google aqui no meu BlackBerry... É CLARO QUE NENHUMA! LIXAR A PELE NÃO VAI FAZER ELA MUDAR DE TOM! Òó

- Como tem tanta certeza? TODAS as vezes em que fui à praia e voltei mais moreno, ao descascar minha pele, voltei a ter essa cor linda que Deus me deu u-u

- O que descascou foi pele morta, isso não interfere em nada ¬¬

-... Odeio quando você me faz parecer burro! ;3;

- Não estou com muita paciência hoje, poderia por favor dar seu último palpite do dia? -.-'

- Ah cara, sei lá, estou preocupado com essa mancha na minha causa agora D:

- Ah, isso é tranquilo, passa Vanish u-u

- Vanish... *o*

- ... É, aquele tira-manchas .-.

- É ISSO! *OOO*

- Ai, eu falei merda D:

- TÁ EXPLICADO! COM O USO DESSE TIRA-MANCHAS COM EFEITO BRANQUEADOR, ELES CONSEGUIRAM CHEGAR ÀQUELE TOM DE PELE! \o/

- ... Ok, isso foi um pouco demais para mim, deixe-me voltar para minha despensa e-e

- Despensa? .-.

- É, fui expulso do quarto em outro nível agora -.-'

- Mas e minha genialidade, como fica? D:

- Sua genialidade? ÒÓ Não sei, por que não vai perguntar o que o sabão em pó acha dela?! Òó *sai*

- Quanto estresse, gente... u-u

**XxXxXxXx**

**Quem aqui se lembrou da propaganda do sabão em pó e leu o título ao ritmo da vinheta, comenta xD (?)**

**Demorei mas está aqui o/ Gostaram do tema? Alguma sugestão nova?**

**Kissus galera! **

**Ah sim, para todos que comentaram, obrigada pelo apoio o/**


	12. Cicatricure

**Ando bem atrasada nas minhas atualizações, me perdoem e-e**

**O post de hoje é outra sugestão de YukiYuri /aloka**

**Afinal de contas, alguém pode nos explicar a causa, motivo, razão ou circunstância que leva o Kakashi a usar uma máscara? E o que ele lê tanto naquele Icha Icha? (Coloquei dois temas em um, vamos ver no que dá xD)**

**Boa leitura!**

**.-.**

- Cara, eu acho que o Kakashi tem uma verruga e-e

- Será? o.õ

**Tema do dia: Cicatricure**

- Desde sempre ele usa aquela máscara e sem nenhum motivo aparente D:

- É, preciso concordar com você '-'

- E, depois de tantos anos estudando e pesquisando sobre quais motivos seriam, me veio à ideia de uma verruga u-u

-... Eu teria pensado em uma coisa melhor, mas sua ideia não é de toda descartável ¬¬

- Ah, parou com a implicância! Òó

- Nem comecei u-u

- -'-

- De fato, se ele tiver mesmo uma verruga, ela deve ser bem grotesca para precisar esconder metade da cara o-o

- Deve ser aquele tipo de verruga escura e saltada, com pelos compridos e encaracolados e-e

- Que nojo, cara, para! D;

- Foi mal e-e

- Bom, tentemos outra teoria: vai ver ele tem a cara deformada '-'

- TIPO O CORINGA DO BATMAN?! OOOO:

-... Nem tanto .-.

- IMAGINE QUE LEGAL SE A GENTE DESCOBRISSE QUE O KAKASHI NA VERDADE É O CORINGA?! *O*

- Oh lord, alguém segura essa criança -.-'

- SERÁ QUE ELE CONHECE A VERDADEIRA IDENTIDADE DO BATMAN?! DDD:

- Sério isso? ¬3¬

- MEU DEUS, A GENTE TEM QUE CONTAR PRO BRUCE! DD:

- Naruto, o Coringa com certeza não é japonês ¬¬

-... Por que você sempre espera eu dar meus pitis pra depois me corrigir? :c

- É bom ver o Hokage pagar mico =D

- Maldito ¬¬

- Talvez ele use a máscara para esconder a vergonha de ler o Icha Icha '-'

- Mas ele disse que o Icha Icha é apenas um romance o-o

- Só se for um romance pornográfico, tipo Cinquenta Tons de Cinza.

- Tem uma Anastasia nesse também? O:

- ... Você conhece os personagens? .-.

- Sim :B

- Você leu aquele pornô de tiazona? ¬¬

- NÃO É PORNÔ DE TIAZONA, PAROU COM A IMPLICÂNCIA! u3u

- E como tal livro chegou a suas mãos? ¬¬

- A Hinata estava lendo e eu aproveitei para ler também u3ú

- Hinata lendo livro erótico? HAUHAHAHUAHUAHUAHHA xDD

- Ela emprestou da sua esposa u3u *lixa*

- ... Foi? :B

- Foi (:

- AH, VOCÊ MUDOU DE ASSUNTO! #u-u#

- HUAHUHAUHAUAHAH, vai nessa kazekage... xD

- Continuando com o assunto do Kakashi... u-u

- Vem cá, Matsuri também já te algemou? XD

- _Também_, como? Ela algemou outra pessoa?! o-o

- Não, é que outro dia eu fui algemado... e-e

- Ah, to sabendo... Rçrçrçrçrçrç xDD

- Qual foi o da risadinha sarcástica? ¬¬

- Nada, apenas que você virou piadinha no Conselho xD

- Eeeeeeeeeeeu? O:

- Você: boatos de que o Hokage foi algemado com algemas de plumas cor-de-rosa tiraram risos até dos conselheiros idosos xDD

- E quem foi que espalhou isso? A Hinata não contou pra ninguém! D:

- Contou para a Sakura xD

-... O Sasuke resolveu se vingar de mim, é isso? e-e

- Pelo jeito sim xD

- Maldito ;-;

- Deixe de choramingo e vamos logo continuar no assunto inicial u-u

- Sim u3u

- Talvez o Kakashi tenha alguma cicatriz muito tensa e tenha vergonha de mostrar

- Como a cicatriz no olho em que ele tem o Sharingan?

- Possivelmente e-e

- Mas é uma cicatriz pequena... E hoje em dia, existem tantos métodos de se livrar desse tipo de marca que não é possível que ele ande com a cara escondida apenas por um machucado. Aliás, as mulheres gostam de cicatrizes de guerra ;D

- Sim, existem cirurgias, plásticas e até mesmo cicatricure.

- Cicatri quem? .-.

- Aquela pomada lá que você passa e magicamente a cicatriz some *O*

- Some assim "puf!" do nada? o-o

- Do nada *O*

- Isso me soa meio pollishop o.õ

- Nem é, passa na TV u-u

- Pollishop também ¬¬

- O fato é que ele deve esconder algo, isso é fato u-u

- OHHHHHH REALY? ¬3¬

- Uma vez nós pedimos para ele nos falar, e embaixo daquela máscara existe outra máscara ;-;

- Cara estranho o.õ

- Nada, é só o estilo dele...

- Vai entender... Uns usam máscara, outros usam laranja... xD

- Uns passam maquiagem ¬¬

- O que foi que disse? Òó

- QUE EU PRECISO LIMPAR A GARAGEM! D:

- Foi o que eu pensei ter ouvido ¬¬

- Caham u3u'

- Definitivamente, nem estou mais me importando com o que o Kakashi esconde ou deixa de esconder com aquele pedaço de pano u-u

- Mas mas mas mas D:

- Mas o que? Numa dessas ele tem uma cara normal e a gente aqui se desesperando à toa òó

- E se for o contrário? Tipo, se na verdade ele for um alienígena de um planeta distante e usa a máscara para esconder suas presas, a única coisa que ele não conseguiu disfarçar ao tentar se passar por um terráqueo? D:

- Naruto... PARE de assistir MIB, daqui a pouco vai achar que cães podem falar... ¬¬ Eita, não, pera o-o

- Viu? D:

- E agora? O que faremos? o-o

- Está preocupado agora, é? ¬¬

- Lógico, Suna corre perigo! D:

- Por que Suna? .-.

- Ora, é a melhor Vila de todos os países, lógico que invasores alienígenas iriam querer chegar lá primeiro o.õ

- Ele já está em Konoha, por que iria querer atacar Suna? Òó

- Justamente para manter o disfarce u-u

- Ele poderá manter o disfarce para dominar Konoha, oras u3ú

- POR QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE ELE ATAQUE KONOHA? ÒÓ

- E POR QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE ELE ATAQUE SUNA? ÒÓ

Kakashi: Quem é que vai atacar quem? .-.

Ambos: AAAAAAAHHHH D:

Kakashi: Kazekage, Naruto? o.õ

- Odeio essa gente que invade nossas conversas do nada D;

- Kakashi-sensei, poderia nos dizer o que você esconde atrás dessa máscara? *w*

Kakashi: Ah, é isso? ^^ Ora, não é nada demais, eu faço apenas para ver a cara de bobos e ouvir as ideias mirabolantes das pessoas a respeito disso ^^ Por quê? :D

Ambos: ...

Kakashi: Ouviram alguém falando alguma besteira? Eu quero saber xD

- Naruto, temos reunião agora? e-e

- Ah sim, sim, temos sim e-e

- Certo, vamos lá, até mais e-e

Kakashi: ... Ué, foi algo que eu disse? .-.

**..**

**Ninguém vai me bater pela demora, né? ;^; (?)**

**Espero que gostem desse meu 'retorno', hehe xD Fiquem à vontade para fazer sugestões e críticas ;D**

**Beijos e até mais gente!**


End file.
